


Too Much

by fallenangel11



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 CD-ROM + Hoagie Foil, Episode: s02e10 War Room + Ship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel11/pseuds/fallenangel11
Summary: Mac hasn't fully recovered from the nerve gas before he took on the mission. His body lets him know it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second story. Still a work in progress. Might make it into 2 chapters. Thank you to all of the people that took the time to read my first story. Your kind words are greatly appreciated. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Mac doesn’t know how long he has been standing there, looking at the LA skyline. He went straight home without saying goodbye to anyone. He just watched someone die in front of him.Mac cared about her, even though he only knew her for a small time. She did not deserve to die like that. Zoe had a lot more to give to this world. He should have thought of _something,anything_ to save her. He grasped railing with shaking hands as his breathing sped up. All he could think about was what Zoe could have felt as water slowly engulfed her. Trapping her in that room. He can see it clearly in his mind, her struggling to stay afloat, still talking to him till the very end. His chest suddenly felt so tight, his heart beating so fast as his lungs seem to not be able to take in air. _Something’s wrong_ , he thought but it hardly registered in his mind. What took over was,this is what she could have felt. Not being able to breathe as her lungs filled up with water.

He weakly pushed away from the railing and tried to walk back inside the house. He only managed a few steps before his legs gave way. He fell hard on his knees before falling onto his side. Mac tried to muster the energy to get up but he still couldn’t breathe properly. He was already gasping for air. Black spots danced around his vision. He tried one more time to get up but even his arms couldn’t support his weight. He once again fell onto the floor. Lying there, tears started falling down from his eyes.The same tears he was holding back in the war room.  Then nothing..

Matty walked in darkened house. She wanted to tell Mac that all of the 31 passengers on board the ship were saved. _It_ _should have been 32_ she thought darkly but quickly pushed it aside.There’s nothing that can be done about that now.They, no ,Mac did everything he could to save all those people. She has to make him realize that Zoe Kimura’s death was not his fault.

She went straight to the deck knowing Mac will be there but the sight that greeted her made her run the rest of the way.  “Mac!”

Kneeling down next to the young man, she tried to shake him awake but Mac was not responding. She put her fingers on his neck was relieved when she felt a pulse though a little weak . She turned him over so he was lying on his back. From the little light they have, she can see how pale Mac is. She quickly took her phone out and called Phoenix medical’s emergency number.

“This is Director Webber. I need an ambulance and medics in Agent Macgyver’s house, NOW! I don’t know what happened. I just found him passed out. Of course I tried to wake him up. I wouldn’t be calling you if he did! Just get your asses in here!” Matty abruptly hung up.She might have sounded a bit harsh but Mac needs help. She gently pushed Mac’s sweaty bangs off his forehead and softly said, “I am so sorry Mac. Everything will be alright,I promise.”

  


_Phoenix medical_

Matty sat alone waiting for the doctor to come back. Riley and Cage went home hours ago. As for Jack, he’s probably still with Elwood. She’s not mad at him for helping the former con artist. Matty knows he’s doing it for Riley’s sake but Mac needs him too. Still she doesn’t call anyone of them. They need their rest, after today who doesn’t.

The doctor came out a few minutes later. Matty approached him and immediately asked,

“How’s he doing?”

Doc Jones looked at the clipboard he was holding before answering.

“Mac is hasn’t completely recovered from the nerve gas last week not to mention the stab wound on his thigh. I was actually surprised he was called in for this mission and was upright the whole time.”

“Effects of VX takes weeks to completely disappear and requires monitoring. He shouldn’t have been here at all today Matty.”

She nodded.  “Thinking about it now, I know I shouldn’t have called him in but there is no one I trust more to save all of those people on the ship.” Matty said.

“From what I gathered, not all of them made it?”

“Yes.” Matty answered sadly.

“There was one casualty. Mac bonded with her pretty quickly and he took her death hard. He blames himself.”

The doctor nodded in understanding. 

“That could also factor to what happened now. The emotional stress plus him not being fully recovered physically became too much. He needs  complete rest Matty and not his version of rest.”

Mattt gave a small smile at that.

“I know what you mean.He has very little regard for his own well being.”

“Where is Jack by the way? I’m surprised he’s not here yet.”

Matty frowned a bit at that.  “I haven’t told him what happened yet.”

“Why?”

“He’s busy with something else.”

“But once he finds out…”

“I know doctor. You said it yourself, Mac needs rest. I think it will be better if he’s alone for now. I’ll tell Jack and the rest of the team in the morning.”

Doc Jones reluctantly nodded but said nothing else.

“Can I see him though? I want to look onto him before I report this to Oversight.”

“Yes of course.Go right in. We put him in Room 5.”

“Thank you doctor.” With that she walked away and went to Mac’s room.

_Mac’s room_

He was looking better, Matty thought.He’s not pale anymore. Aside from the cannula, Mac looks like he’s just sleeping. There is also an IV  attached at back of right hand, just a precaution, the doctor said.It has the follow up medication for the VX and also Mac was slightly dehydrated. Matty felt a little guilty about that. Thinking back now, she did not see Mac eat or drink  during the entirety of the mission.

Mac started shifting a bit, a frown appearing on his face as he wakes up. Matty leaned a bit closer.

“Mac, can you hear me?”

He turned his head to sound of the voice. He slowly opened his eyes and first saw a blurry image. Mac blinked a few times before his eyes cleared and focused on Matty’s relieved face.

“Hey Blondie.”

“Hi.” he croaked out. Frowning again, he asked, “What happened?”

Mac finally noticed the cannula on his face and the IV. He tried to remove them but Matty, in a stern voice said,

“Don’t you dare touch those. They stay on until the doctor says they can go.”

“But Matty I don’t need...”

“No, and that’s final.”

With a smirk Mac answered, “Yes mam.”

“I’m serious Mac.” He looked her in the eyes before answering.

“I know.Don’t worry about it.”

“Too late for that. You almost gave me a heart attack when I found you at your house. What happened back there Mac?”

His face suddenly became a mask. Keeping his emotions hidden, he turned away from her before saying,  “Matty, I don’t feel like talking right now.”

She looked at him with understanding.  “Then we don’t have to.”

“Where’s Jack?” Noticing for the first time his partner’s absence.

“I haven’t told him yet.”

“What?”

“I haven’t told him or the others yet. I can call them right now if you want. They’ll come as soon as they can once they know.”

Mac thought about it for a moment. He’s not up to being around them at this time.

“No, that’s okay. There’s nothing they can do anyway. You can tell them in the morning. They need to rest too.”

“Are you sure?”  “Yeah..I’ll be fine here. You should get some sleep now too. It’s pretty late now, I suppose.”

“It is but I’m used to it. You go back to sleep now. We can deal with all of  this in the morning.”

“Thanks Matty.” 

“Sleep well Mac.” She didn’t leave until she was sure Mac had fallen asleep. With a soft squeeze on his arm she left. _Tomorrow is another day. She’ll deal with all of these then._

  



	2. Where Jack finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on why Jack wasn't there with Mac after the mission. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2 

After treating Elwood as much as he could, Jack let the man rest until he was well enough to leave. He helped him get a cab and promised to tell Riley that he’ll be back. Back in his apartment, he checked his phone for messages only to find that it died. Cursing to himself, he connected it to the charger and left it while he took a shower. He stayed under the hot spray, letting it ease the stress that he has been feeling all day. _The things you do for family_ , he thought. He stayed there until the water lost its warmth. Stepping out, he went back to his room and immediately turned on his phone. 

Messages started coming in and most of it is from Riley asking how the thing with the fake baseball went. He texted back that he will drop by her place tomorrow and tell her everything. Frowning, he noticed no messages from Mac. He was about to call his partner when it rang. Looking at the at caller ID, he was surprised to see Riley’s name. _It’s late, what’s she doing up?_

“Hello?”

“About time you answered. I’ve left you a couple of messages..” was her greeting..

“Well, hello to you too. And before you go yapping some more, the reason I didn’t get to reply is because my phone died.”

“Didn’t you notice that the battery was low?” came her annoyed reply.

Jack let out an audible sigh.   “No,I didn’t. I was….preoccupied.”

“By preoccupied, you mean Elwood.”

“Yeah..yeah..that’s right.”

Riley’s tone changed when she spoke,  “Is he okay?”

“Yes he is. Everything went according to plan.”

“But?”

_Damn, she knows him too well._

“He has to leave town for a bit. But don’t worry he promised me it won’t be like the last time. He asked me to tell you that. He’ll be back.”

All Jack heard was silence for a few moments. He was starting to think that maybe she hung up but suddenly she softly answered, “Okay.”

A confused look passed over Jack’s face.  “Not that I’m complaining but..that’s it?”

“Yes Jack. That’s it. What do want me say? I know he’ll come back. And besides, he promised you. I doubt he’s going to break it. He knows  your gonna go all   _Jack Dalton_ on him once he does.”

He let out a chuckle that.  “Damn right, I will. So, are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“What are doing up by the way? It’s late.” Jack asked.

“Couldn’t sleep.”  “Why?”

“Still thinking about the mission earlier.”

“Oh about that, how’d that go by the way? I haven’t heard from Mac yet. I was about to call him before you did.” 

Another silence. “Riley? Did something happen?” Jack asked in a worried tone.

“You don’t know yet.”

“Know what? Riley, did something happen to Mac?”

“Not to Mac, no. But not everyone in the ship made it Jack. One of them died.”

Staightening himself, he said, “Tell me everything.”

That’s when the whole story came out. How a room in the ship developed a hole, how they tried to seal the room but it malfunctioned. Zoe sealing the room from the inside, trapping her in it and how Mac stayed with her until the end.

“He watched her die Jack.” Riley said sadly.

“It took a while before he came out from the war room but when he did, he looked so _crushed_ Jack. It was worse than the time he found out that Nikki betrayed us the first time. He didn’t even say goodbye. He just walked straight out. I wanted follow him but Matty told me not to. At least not yet.”

 _shit,shit shit.._ Jack internally cursed himself.  Standing, he went about dressing while putting the call on speaker.   “He hasn’t texted or called me yet. I’m going over there to check up on him.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? It’s pretty late Jack.”

Putting on his boots he answered,  “If you’re awake, I’m sure he is too.”

“Don’t you think it’s better if you leave him alone for now?”

“That will just end up with Mac trapped in his own head. Overthinking everything that happened and putting all the blame on himself. That’s not good for him.”

“I know it’s not Jack, but still…” 

Picking up the phone, he said,    “I’m leaving now Riley. I’ll update you later.”

“Okay.”  With that,Jack ended the call and was out the door in no time.

 

**Mac’s house**

Jack walked right on like he always does only to find the house in complete darkness. Slightly panicking, he called for Mac while looking at every room. When he couldn’t find his partner, the panic he was feeling turned into fear.

_No..no..no..not again.Where did he go. Did he not go home when he left Phoenix? What if something bad happened?What if….Murdoc got to him again?_

That one thought consumed his mind until it became full of things Murdoc could be doing to Mac right now. He knows that psycho, let Mac escape the first time. He wouldn’t do that a second time. He’s sure of it. He pulled out his phone and called Riley.

“Hey Riley. Yes I know,sorry if I woke you up but Mac’s gone.”

With that Riley snapped into attention.

“What do you mean gone?”

“Just gone.I’m at his house and he’s not here. Can you track his phone?”

“On it. Just give me a few.”

He hears the keyboard in the background while she does her thing.  

“Jack I can’t track his phone. It must have been turned off.”

“Alright, I’m calling Matty now.”

“I’ll keep trying Jack.”

“I know you will.”

With that he hung up and quickly dialed Matty’s number.

Surprisingly, she answered only after 2 rings.

“Yes, Jack? Have you got any idea what it is?”

“I know what time it is but this is important. Mac’s missing.”

When she didn’t answer,he thought he did not hear him so he repeated,  “Didn’t you hear what I said? Mac’s….”

“No he’s not Jack.”

“What do you mean he’s not. I’m in his house and he’s not here. I know what happened with the mission Matty. He could be anywhere lost in that big brain of his.”

“He’s not cause he’s here.”

“Here? What do you mean? He’s at your house?”

Matty let out a frustrated breath.

“No Jack. Here in Phoenix.”

His forehead creased at that.   “Riley said he went home.”

“He did.”

“Then how is he there again?”

“I was planning to tell you in the morning.”

“Tell me what. Just get it out already. You’re scaring me Matilda.”

Matty took deep breath.

“I went to Mac’s house to tell him about the rescued people from the ship. When I got there, I found him unconscious on the deck. I called our medical team and brought him here.”

Jack was out of house and in his car starting it the moment she finished her sentence.

“What happened?” His voice full of worry.

“Was he attacked?”

“No, the doctor said it was because his body hasn’t fully recovered from the nerve gas last week plus the emotional strain from this last mission. He woke up a while ago.”

“We’ll continue this later. I’m on my way.”

"You don't have to come in now Jack.He just gone back to sleep. You can come here later."

"No,I'm coming over."

Without waiting for her reply, Jack hung up.

 


	3. Where Jack doesn't push the issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac wakes up. Jack tries to talk to him but he made a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. It didn't come out as I thought it would but I like it enough.

Chapter 3

Jack went straight to medical the moment he arrived. He didn’t bother meeting Matty first to let her know he’s here. He asked the on duty nurse what room Mac was in. He paused outside the room for minute, trying to calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes and took steadying breaths before he opened the door.

What he didn’t expect was to see Matty sitting on a chair beside Mac’s bed reading a book. 

“What are you doing?”

“Reading.” She answered without taking her eyes off the book.

“I can see that. I mean what are you doing here. In Mac’s room.”

“I figured you’ll go straight here.”

Finally lifting her eyes, she looked at Jack, “And I was right.”

“So? What if you are?”

Jack finally approached the bed. Mac looks a bit pale,but then he never did get a proper tan even after living in LA for a long time now. He took note the cannula and IV attached. He worriedly asked,  “What are these for? Did he get worse?”

“No, he’s gonna be alright.His oxygen levels were a bit low when they brought him in.The doctor is just being cautious.”

“And the IV?”

Matty hesitated before answering.

“It has the follow up medication for the nerve gas from last week. And he was dehydrated.”

“Dehydrated? How can that happen? And what do you mean medication? I thought he’s already cured from the gas?”

“He is Jack. But there are still long term side effects. You don’t get exposed to that much gas and not have consequences. He can experience some pulmonary problems in next couple of weeks or months before he’s completely fine”

Jack suddenly found it hard to stand. He didn’t even notice Matty talking softly and guiding him to the sofa and made him sit down.

“Jack? Jack? Can you hear me? Hey Dalton...”

Looking up Jack looked at Matty who is now standing in front of him with concern in her eyes. 

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat before asking,  “Are you telling me, this can happen again?”

“Unfortunately, Jack, yes it can happen again. The doctors are optimistic though that it will be nothing serious.”

“How about the dehydrated part?”

“He didn’t exactly stop to eat or drink the entire time. I have to admit that it’s something that I did not pay attention to and for that I am sorry.”

“No need to apologize. You know how he can get when gets all caught up in what he is doing, he forgets to take care of himself.”

Jack looked at his partner from across the room.

“I saw him before this whole mission started, you know. Thinking about it now, I should have told him off about being up and about but I was busy taking care of Elwood’s problem that I overlooked that he was exposed to a super deadly nerve gas.”

“You were worried about Riley. And you can’t be there for both of them at the same time. You made a choice.”

Jack’s head snapped back to Matty.

“Are you insinuating that I’ve made a bad decision because of Riley?”

“Keep your voice down. Let’s take this outside.” She hissed back.

Once outside the room,she continued.

“I’m not insinuating anything. I’m just saying that you made a choice. It’s not a bad one cause you did help Elwood in the process.”

“I feel a but coming.”

“There is no but Jack. Like I’ve said it wasn’t a bad decision.”

“Are we done? Can I go back in there? Mac needs me.”

“He does need you just not right now.”

“What the hell does that mean!”

“When he woke up earlier, he did ask where you were and I offered to call you and the others so can all come down to see him. I saw thinking about it and he decided not to let you guys know. The plan was to tell you in the morning.”

“Why would he say that?”

“One, he needs rest and two, he still not up to face you all. He knows you will try to make him feel better and tell him it’s not his fault.”

“Cause it’s not.”

“He doesn’t need that from you right now. Give him space Jack. He’ll open up about it when he’s ready.And besides, that could stress him out and could trigger what happened earlier again.”

Jack was torn between agreeing with Matty or to be there for Mac. His health won out so he just said, “Okay.”

Matty raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? You’re actually agreeing with me?”

Jack ran a tired hand over his face.

“I am not completey on board with it but since it concerns Mac’s health, I’ll ease up on him a bit.”

“Thank you. Now that you’re here, I think I’ll try to get some sleep.”

“You going home?”

“It’s too late for that.I’ll be sleeping in one of rooms here at medical.”

Matty was about to walk away but Jack called out to her.

“Hey Matty.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for staying with him.”

“I didn’t want him to feel alone even if he thinks he needs to be.”

Jack gave her a grateful smile.

“Again thank you.” With he entered Mac’s room.

 

_A few hours later_

Mac woke up to the feeling someone stroking the top of his head. His eyes scrunched up,fighting the sleep that was trying to pull him back. He heard an encouraging voice,coaxing him to wakefulness.

“Mac? That’s it buddy. Wake up now. You’ve napped long enough. Don’t make me kiss you kid.”

The attempt at humor penetrated his foggy mind and after what seemed like years, he slowly pried his eyes open.

The room was dimly lit, _thankfully_ ,so his eyes didn’t have a hard time adjusting.

“There you are.”

Turning his head to the sound,his eyes landed on his partners relieved face.

“Jack?”

“Yeah it’s me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean _what I’m doing here_? I came as soon as Matty told me what happened. Well, I came to your house first, then you weren’t there. I almost had a stroke by the way. I thought you got kidnapped,again. So I called Matty and she told me you were brought here.”

Mac just looked at him during his babbling which was a bit worrisome, _scratch that,his worrying a lot._ “Mac, hey. Are you with me?”

“I told her not to let you know.” Was Mac’s soft reply.

“I was worried about you. After Riley told me what happened, I knew you will be overthinking about what you could have done but from I what I gathered you did the best you can. ”

Mac looked away from him at that.

“Still wasn’t enough.”

“Hey now..don’t do that. Talk to me man.”

“Like what I told Matty, I don’t feel like talking right now.”

The mention of their boss’ name made Jack remember what he promised. Even if it’s going against all of his instincts to comfort the kid.

“Alright.”

Mac turned back to him with a frown.

“What did you say?”

“I said, alright. If you don’t feel like talking right now. We won’t. Just remember,I’ll be here when you are ready. Okay?”

“Thanks Jack.”

“No problem.I’d give you a hug right now but you’re looking as fragile as a new born.”

“I’m not.” Mac made a move to sit up but his arms weren’t cooperating. That’s when he noticed the IV was gone, so was the oxygen.

Jack saw what he was looking at while propping Mac up. 

“They removed those an hour before you woke up. I thought you would earlier during that but you slept on like a baby.”

He tried to punch his partner but he couldn’t even lift his arms.

“What did the doctor say?”

“That you weren’t recovered from the VX yet plus…..yesterday, your body decided to let you know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah,man, I should have told you to go home after you dropped by but I was…how did you climb those stairs by way? Didn’t your stab wound hurt?”

Mac thought about saying it didn’t but he knew Jack won’t believe him anyway so he went with the truth.

“It did but I managed.”

Quickly changing the subject, he asked,

“How did it go with Elwood by the way?”

“It went fine but he had to leave town for a bit.”

“Does Riley know?”

“Yeah, I told her. She took it rather well.”

“That’s great.”

“She was worried about you too.”

Looking at his watch, he said,  “She should be here soon. I’m sure she’d want to see you. I asked her to bring breakfast if you’re up to it.”

Mac doesn’t feel nauseous or anything so he replied, “I think I can handle some food.”

“Good.”  Standing up Jack said, “I better call the doctor and also inform Matty you’re awake. She stayed with you till I got here you know.”

“Really?  She was also here when I first woke up.”

“Yeah, that woman is still full of surprises. She cares about you too, in her own way.”

“I know.”

He was almost out the door when Mac called him back.

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?” Looking straight at his eyes Mac said,  “Thank you.”

Jack smiled at him,  “Anything for you buddy.”  before turning around and leaving the room.

 


End file.
